Razorblade Romance
by evildead96
Summary: Sanguine gets second thoughts about a very intersting girl he is supposed to kill, she wanted him dead but does she change her mind when their hearts meet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Lilith Cyanide

The night sparkled with the stars in the midnight sky and Billy-Ray Sanguine smiled up at the sky, his sunglasses shone in the moonlight as he walked down a street in Dublin city. He was on a small errand tonight, he had been ordered to kill a certain girl, he took out a picture of her he had been given, and she was a gorgeous girl she was. She had red dyed hair, and her eyes were green. She looked at least 23 but she was a sorcerer, so her actual age was probably much older, but probably not as close to how old Billy was. The girl was also wanted in numerous places for murder.

Why was he going after a serial killer though? He was a hit man, not a police or a detective…well, not anymore that is. But he put those thoughts aside and just smiled seeing as he was going to get a big pay after he was done. He was in an alleyway and when he knew he was alone he sunk into the ground.

He appeared in front of a motel, it was a big place and he walked along the doors, looking at each number. "3…5, ah, number 8, here we go," He said to himself and tapped on the doorknob and it opened as he let himself into the dark unlit room.

He took out his straight razor and it glinted as he paced around the room, he may have had no eyes, but he had impeccable vision. "Come out lil lady, I know you're here…" He chimed and watched the bathroom door open to reveal Lilith Cyanide, holding a blade in her left hand; she was dressed in a white shirt with a black vest over it and navy jeans with converse.

"I guess we both want to kill each other then, huh?" She grinned and turned on the light and he was smiling and gave a quick head bow.

"Got that right darling, so if you'd drop the knife and let me kill ya' I can go and get my money, sound good hun?" He asked with the same grin on his face and she laughed and played with the knife in her hand, they started to circle each other.

"Hmm, maybe you stand still and let _me_ kill _you,_ sound good, sweetie?" She said in a sweet yet intimidating voice and Sanguine smirked, this girl showed no fear. She must've been a damned good killer if she'd gotten this far and out of trouble. Not for long though, he thought.

"So I'm gonna have to do this the hard way then, oh well, say goodbye to that pretty lil face of yours," He said as he ran up to her and thrust his arm forwards.

She jumped backwards and he tried to kick up but she had grabbed his foot, making him fall down as she raised her knife. But before she could stab him he sank into the ground and the knife had gotten stuck up to its handle into the floor.

"Shit!" She hissed and before she could stand up an arm shot out of the floor and grabbed her leg and she was pulled into the ground.

The loud rumbling noise pierced her ears and she winced as she clutched tightly onto Sanguine's lapels and he grinned down at her, she noticed his arms were holding her hips, _pervert._ She thought to herself.

"I don't _have _to kill you ya know, I could spare you, but I'd then have to cut you a bit so they see some bloodshed if I really did kill ya, you know, just for believing in all," He said and she grinned.

"Tempting, tempting. But you forgot one thing, if you let me go I would still try kill you," She said and she grabbed his neck and started strangling him and he gagged as they shot up back into her motel room and she was on top of him with her hands gripping his neck as he clutched onto hers and she grunted.

She started banging his head on the carpeted ground and his glasses came off and she stared into his black holes as her oxygen was running short. Sanguine however was holding up fine, seeing as his lungs could hold in more oxygen than her smaller frame could. He gripped tighter and she choked once more then he let go and she fell onto him, unconscious.

"Job well done." He said and rolled her onto her back and got up, dusting his shoulders and stooped over to pick up his sunglasses and popped them back on.

He stared down at her body; she was a real beauty. Shame he had to kill her, or did he? What he said while they were underground was just a joke around, but maybe that was another option. Then he chuckled, why would he keep her alive? She's trying to kill him and he didn't even know her! But the back of his mind just wanted to know more about Lilith. She was…interesting.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" He said to himself as he carried the body of Lilith Cyanide to a car he liked in the parking lot, touched it, then it unlocked as he sat her down in the passengers seat and walked to the drivers side and slid in.

He stared down at the keys that were already in and he laughed, "Lucky me, I got myself a lady and a free car." He chuckled and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanguine paced around his room thinking, "_What the hell am I supposed to do now? Wait till she wakes up so she can try killing me again?_" He hoped not, but the chances were pretty slim. He stared across at her sleeping body on his bed. She looked kind of…cute when she slept. He folded his arms and shook his head.

"What am I doing?" He said to himself, rubbing his temples and sighed. He walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the table. He had no clue what he would do next, what would she do when she wakes up and finds her in his room in his house? Probably trash the place and leave, she _could_ trash the place, but leave? He didn't think so.

He walked over and just in time to see her awaken, she looked puzzled and then looked over to see him and her face dropped, she looked at where she was and quickly scrambled out of his bed as Sanguine watched her. Lilith kept her eyes locked on him as she carefully moved around the room while Sanguine pulled out his razor and she looked at it curiously before he brandished it, making her jump back.

He smirked at that, but it had only made her annoyed and she padded her pockets, empty.

"Looking for this?" He asked as he held out another blade, Lilith snapped her head towards him to see him holding her knife, she narrowed her eyes but took a deep breath, now she had a calm face and a sly smile.

"Relax, I have no intention of killing you now since you obviously don't want to kill me." She said and he grunted and put it back in his coat but he didn't put his own razor back.

"You spare me yet you still don't trust me. And I thought it would be me who wouldn't trust you." She laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

"You trust me?" He asked, frowning.

"Do you trust _me_?" She asked and he remained silent as she walked up to him and he watched her get a good look at him, she walked around him once and eyed him up and down as he did to her.

"So who wants me dead? Guessing someone I know, someone I probably pissed off…" She said and he thought.

"Man named Lynx, said it was a little score to settle." Billy said and she started laughing and he frowned again.

"Hmm, well, I guess he _would_ try to kill me after I stole something from him…" She trailed off and Sanguine smirked, _so she's a thief as well? Lucky me, I got myself a rebel here._

"What'd you steal darling? Something valuable?" He asked and she nodded, then before he could ask she answered.

"It was a book, see, it had all these sorts of magical stuff, the stuff that I wanted to learn more about, and he's as stuck up as ever so he wouldn't give me the book no matter how much money I had to offer. I killed a friend of his and then managed to take the book, but he's even angrier now I suppose since I burned it after reading it so no one would find out," She said and he nodded again.

"And what was in the book?" He asked and she smiled.

"That's for me to know, now, back to you. Why exactly did you not kill me? I'm very curious at the fact you didn't kill me after you knocked me out so you could get that big fat pay check you were bragging about." Lilith asked and Sanguine scratched his blond hair.

"Um, well darling, you just seemed…_interesting_," He said and a curios expression appeared on her face and she went closer to him and her face was close to his and he swallowed, she played with her hair and grinned.

"Interesting, hmm?" She said and he smiled and nodded.

"Yep lil missy, and we can make this even more interesting too," He said and he grabbed her by her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her, her eyes were wide open from the shock at what he was doing, but she then closed her eyes, and let him kiss her passionately.

_What am I doing? He's supposed to kill me and I'm making out with him! _She screamed to herself, but she then smiled and kissed him back before she pulled away, he was grinning.

"Now _that_ was interesting," She laughed and he smiled and leaned in again but not kissing her.

"It gets better," He said and before he could kiss her a delicate finger pressed against his lips and she smiled.

"Not so fast cowboy. I don't sleep with guys that try to kill me and then take me hostage, so don't try anything stupid and I might think about it." She laughed and took her finger away and she kissed him again and her hands wrapped around his neck and his arms went around her waist. He knew she wasn't going to go any further, but hey, he was an optimist.

He moved backwards and as he felt the side of his bed rub against his leg, he pulled Lilith down with him as he laid on his luxurious bed as she continued to lock lips with him, she felt his hands on her hips, moving upwards so he pulled her vest off and then she shifted a bit so she was straddling over him and he moved his arms back down to her waist, his lips moulding with hers as he continued to kiss her.

When she pulled away to take a bit of a breath he still tried to kiss her as his arms slid up again, this time he moved up under he shirt and she giggled, then pulled away and laid down beside him and he rolled onto his side, bearing a goofy grin at her and she smiled.

"Aw, why'd you stop darling?" He asked, tracing circles along her shirt with his finger and she raised an eyebrow.

"I told you already, Romeo. Now I'm gonna get some sleep." She said and he let out a sigh like he was sad and she laughed and he got up and helped her get the covers over her and as he turned off the lamp, he gave her a tiny kiss on her forehead before she went to sleep.

He walked over to a chair and took it and sat on it as he placed it at the door, just to make sure she wouldn't try and leave...He thought she wouldn't, but just for sure. He let out a large yawn and stretched his arms out, he took off his coat and straight razor and put it on the floor next to him and lay back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He could see much more clearly at night time. He was just thinking at what he had done in just one night...one kiss...one girl...

"I think I'm in love..." He said hopelessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith opened her eyes slowly and she squinted them until her eyes could adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. She looked across to see Sanguine, his arms folded and head dipped down, sleeping. She pushed down her sheets and sat up slowly, her legs touching the floor as she stood up, trying to be as silent as she could. She had no problem doing that since she had been trained to whenever she would be killing.

She crept over to Sanguine and she could hear him lightly snoring. She resisted a laugh and whispered to herself, "What a cute little snore he's got..." She looked at the door, it was unlocked she could tell, she then looked at Billy-Ray and then down at the floor, where his jacket was, and on top, his straight razor.

She bent over him, trying not to touch him and she slightly brushed past him but continued to reach for the straight razor and snatched it up quickly and retracted to stand up straight again. She flipped the blade out, gripping the handle tightly unsure of what she really was about to do. She took him softly by the hair and pulled his head back, his neck bare and unprotected.

She held the cold blade at his neck and she looked at his sunglasses, she didn't know if he was looking at her if he was wide-awake but she guessed he was asleep. Lilith bit her lip and closed her eyes. Sighing, she took the razor away from his throat and put it down where she got it from, she then put her hand back on his dirty blond hair and she stroked through it, then her hand slid down his cheek and she bent down to kiss him where she last touched it.

Lilith went back to his bed and got in after taking her shoes back off and getting back into bed, but turning the other way so she wasn't facing Sanguine and the door, then she tried to sleep, just before saying, "I hope I did the right thing..."

* * *

Next Morning-

Lilith Cyanide slowly woke up, she was grumbling as the light shone through the window and the sun was shining very brightly as its rays poured into the room. She felt something around her waist and she turned her head to see Billy-Ray asleep next to her but he wasn't under the covers, he was lying on his side with his arms wrapped around her, his sunglasses sliding down his nose so she could see the pitch black holes to where his eyes used to be.

She turned her whole body around to face him; she found it really hard to tell whether he was asleep or awake seeing as his eyes were missing from his face. But she watched him shift a bit and then his eyebrow moved and she grinned as he leaned to kiss her forehead.

"Morning darling," He said to her, he edged closer to her and she was pressed against his chest, which was well toned she could feel.

"Sleep well?" She asked, he nodded and she stayed silent, thinking about what she had almost done last night, hoping he wouldn't know, he frowned.

"Something wrong?" He asked, he moved his arm to push his glasses back up and then held her hips again. She looked at him and smiled.

"...No, I'm fine," She said and he was still frowning.

"Sure?" He said and she leaned in and kissed him, she pulled away and he smiled.

"That sure enough?" She said and he grinned again. She got up and he frowned and she looked at him.

"I need a shower," She said and he nodded and pointed to the bathroom and she left him there as she got up.

She found the bathroom, which was a nice blue colour with lovely tiled floors, she looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was a slight mess from its usual straight and teased style. Lilith took her clothes off and stepped into the shower, she turned it on and held her hand out, her palm facing upwards to feel the temperature of the water and when it was nice and warm she stepped in, her whole body being rushed at by water. She brushed her hair back away from her face as she splashed water over and her black make up ran down her cheeks like she was crying black tears.

The water poured down onto her naked body and every drop embraced her soft skin as she finished up and turned it off and stepped out, she looked around and sighed. "Damn…No towel…" She muttered and then frowned and she folded her arms.

"Sanguine?" She called out from in the bathroom, a few seconds later he replied.

"Yes darling?"

"I need a towel."

"Alrighty," She heard him say and then she stared at the door as an arm started to come through, it stopped at the shoulder and it was holding a towel and she took it, thank God he knew his limits and didn't come in. She sighed as she took it as her hand skimmed against his and she felt his warm flesh against her wet palm as his arm retracted back through the door.

She wrapped herself with the towel and opened the door to see Billy Ray still standing at the door, he was looking at her body with the towel covering her, his head was tilted slightly with an eyebrow raised and she laughed and he looked back up and grinned.

"Oh yeah, I also took your things if you want fresh clothes hun, they're over there," He said, his grin still on his face and she raised an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking as she walked over to the bag with her things.

She got out some clothes and then she checked that she had all her things, then frowned and looked back at Billy. His grin ever bigger now and she was still raising her eyebrow. "Can I have it back?" She asked and he held out a pair of lacy underwear.

"They look mighty fine, but they would look even finer if I was looking at them with you wearing them darling," He said and she walked over to him and he handed them back to her.

"Nice try cowboy, but the answers still no," She said and he grinned.

"Aw, darn, guess I'm going to have to try harder then. I'll serenade my lil heart out for you," He said and she laughed.

"Ever think about taking it slow?" She said and he pretended to think.

"Nope." She rolled her eyes.

"How about I get to know you better then I'll have a think," She said and he thought.

"How about you get to know me better by dinner then you won't have to think about it," He smirked and she gave him a look.

"You're taking me to dinner?" She asked and he nodded.

"Call it a date hun," He said and she laughed then walked back into the bathroom with her fresh pair of clothes.

She came out and he stared at her again, she was wearing a zip up top that was quite revealing and gloves, to finish it off she had some black jeans on. She walked to her bag and got out make up and he frowned.

"Now why does a pretty girl like you need to put on make up? And why now?" He asked and she looked at him as she applied foundation on.

"Because I want to go out for coffee, so get ready because I want coffee now," She said and he smiled as he put his jacket back on and picked his straight razor up.

"You're bringing that with you?" She asked doubtfully and he shook his head.

"No I'm going to shave darling, got to look good don't I?" He said and walked into the bathroom and she started putting on mascara.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready to go darling?" Sanguine asked Lilith as he came out of the bathroom, she nodded and put her things away and he took hold of her by the waist and kissed her lightly before they sank into the ground as it parted at their feet.

As soon as she knew it, the rumbling earth stopped and the broad daylight shone upon them and they were in an alley away from any prying eyes. They walked out and right around the corner they turned, a local coffee shop. He took her to the booth at the back of the shop and he sat down with her as a young woman approached them, "Hi may I take your orders?" She asked politely and Sanguine spoke.

"Two coffee's," Is all he said and she was gone quickly after a small nod. Lilith was looking at the menu and then looked up from it when she felt an arm wrap around her, she looked to her left to see Billy-Ray with his same smug grin on his face.

"Hungry? I can buy you some lunch ya know, all on me," He smiled and she thought.

"I'm okay," She replied and then she heard a phone start to ring. Sanguine frowned as he took it out to see who was calling; he got up but kissed her quickly.

"I'll be a second," He said and she nodded as he walked out and answered the phone.

"_Have you finished the job yet?" _Asked the man on the phone, his voice was deep and coarse. It was Lynx Harlequin.

"No," Sanguine simply said.

"_We had a deal Mr Sanguine," _He said angrily, Billy looked back at Lilith then took a breath.

"Well the deals off Harlequin," He snapped and he heard him laugh.

"_Well then, I guess I'm going to have to deal with her myself then, and I'll figure out some sort of punishment for you," _Lynx said and hung up. Sanguine grunted and put his phone back into his pocket and walked back to Lilith, the woman just got to them with their coffees and Sanguine slipped her some money.

"Keep the change," He said and he grabbed the coffees and took Lilith's hand and they quickly walked out.

"Billy what's wrong?" She asked and he stopped and looked at her, handing her coffee to her.

"Lynx called, he's going to get us both now cause I called it off," He said and she spat out her coffee.

"Oh great!" She said sarcastically, then they sat down on a bench and Sanguine took a quick sip of his coffee.

"Does that mean no dinner?" She asked, he grinned.

"I'm sure we can think of something else to entertain ourselves," He said and she laughed, his arm was around her again and he sat closer to her as he drank some more coffee.

"It's always sex with you isn't it?" She said and he shrugged.

"Its always killing with you isn't it?" He mimicked her and she shrugged her shoulders, his arm that was around her he used his hand to rub her shoulder.

"Then can we see a movie? That's not in the open and you won't be able to see because it's dark," She said and she saw his sunglasses glint in the sun. His hand started playing with her red hair that was even brighter in the sunlight.

"Sure darling, whatever you please." He said and she leaned in to kiss him. His arm moved off her and held the side of her face to kiss back. She pulled away when she needed a breath and he was still grinning.

"And after that, maybe you can have whatever pleases you." She said and his grin got even bigger. Sanguine's day just got even better.


	5. Chapter 5

After the movie, Sanguine was walking with Lilith in the dark night only lit up by beautiful stars and the lamplights on the streets. He was holding her hand and she was wearing his jacket since it was quite cold that night. He looked at her when they stopped walking and she smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her.

When she pulled away he smiled at her. "It's cold, can we go home please?" She asked and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatever you say darling," He replied as they sunk into the pavement; the only trail they left was a thousand cracks in the concrete.

They reached Billy-Ray's home, just a few feet away from the kitchen and she sighed and sat herself down on his bed, he was standing up. It was silent until Lilith spoke. "Billy, does this mean Lynx is going to come after you too?" She asked and he looked at her and scratched his head.

"Pretty much hun, but no one knows where I live, so he can't find us here, so we're safe for now," He said and she took off his jacket and laid it next to her and she kicked her shoes off.

"Oh…okay, that's good. But we're going to have to kill him before he kills us, right?" She asked and stood up; she put her arms around him and leaned on his chest. His chin rested on her head as his arms went around her too.

"Yep, but we only do that when he finds us, hopefully, he won't," He replied and he moved his head so he was looking down at her and she stared up at him, her piercing green eyes staring into his sunglasses.

"So we wait," She said after moments of silence, he simply nodded. It went silent again and they just held each other for a bit, then the silence broke when these words came from Sanguine's mouth.

"Lilith I love you!" He blurted and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Excuse me?" She said, unable to understand what he had just said, he held her by her arms and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Lilith," He said and instantly moved in and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes opened with shock, then closing, kissing him back.

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist as her arms were around his neck as he kissed her passionately. He moved again forwards, making her have to go onto his bed as she moved her hands to start unbuttoning his shirt, he shrugged it off and used his arm with part of the sleeve on to flail it off as it fell onto the floor, her hands moved across his broad chest as he pushed her back onto the bed and he straddled over her.

Lilith undid his belt and he began shifting so his trousers would shrug off. He zipped down her shirt and he helped her take off her jeans, he took the chance to look at her body now, she was in her bra and underwear and he carefully reached behind her to undo it.

His hands slid down her sides and he pulled down her pants and his boxers were off already and he thrust into her, hearing Lilith moan under him. Her hands pressed onto his back and their bodies were pressed together as they started to move in sync. She heard him groan; she felt his breathing go faster and in shorter breath and she kissed his neck.

He could feel her hands running across his body and he let out a soft moan as the warmth of her lips embraced his and his hands held her face as he kissed her. He pulled away and continued and she heard him moan softly, he said her name softly in her ear and she called his, her voice repeating a million times in the back of his head. She still thought to herself, she was trying to kill him before now she's making love with him? It didn't matter anymore.

Doing something so bad, never felt so _good_.


	6. Chapter 6

Billy-Ray Sanguine lay in bed with Lilith Cyanide, his arms wrapped tightly around her and she was resting her head on his chest, sleeping. He woke up not too long ago and realized he had been asleep for over four hours. It was about three in the morning and he had removed his sunglasses as soon as he woke up, he preferred not having sunglasses, but in order to not draw attention he had to wear them.

He stroked his hand down her smooth face as he moved his head to face the sleeping beauty. He was quite close and took the time to admire her pretty face. Thank God he didn't kill her, he knew there was a massive pay, but it didn't matter now, all that mattered was her being safe now. But she was a strong girl; she could look after herself if she lasted this long being on the Sanctuary's wanted list for the past 20 years or so.

He was wondering of what they were going to do now, Lynx Harlequin was after them both now and he knew he wouldn't stop until blood was spilled. Sanguine remembered when Valkyrie Cain had sliced open his belly, he still had a long scar running up his stomach, it was rather painful, but he was a survivor. And he would be happy to get revenge if the chance ever came, or if he was ever bothered.

Right now he needed to protect the one he loved, Lilith. He thought hard; he realized he really did feel love for her. There was nothing else he could think about now, he looked down at her and she was waking up, he grinned at her as she yawned quietly.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked him after she yawned, he grinned and she kissed him.

"Just long enough to see your pretty face sleeping." He replied and she laughed.

"Well, since I'm awake I might as well get up," She said and before she got out of bed she glanced at Billy Ray, "Turn around," She told him and he covered his eyes after giving her another grin. Seeing as she was gone, he should get ready too. He got up and slipped on his slacks, getting a new shirt out and buttoning it up, he put on some black socks and had walked over to pick up his jacket and belt and looked at the bathroom door, his head tilted as a wide grin appeared on his face, it hadn't been closed properly so he walked over and bent to peak, he snapped up and took steps back into the living room before she saw.

She came out wearing the same black jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. She looked over at the sofa to see Billy sitting down; he looked over to her and saw that she looked ravishing. He looked at her as he made room for her to sit down, but instead, she took a seat on his lap, he frowned, only grinning seconds after.

"Now, what shall we do today?" She asked, she sounded rather happy.

"I don't think we can go anywhere at the moment darling, Lynx wants us both dead, so I'm saying we either go find him or wait till he finds us, what do you think?" He asked her, his arms around her hips as she was leaning against his broad chest, which was very comfortable, he grimaced and she sat up and moved onto the seat, staring at Sanguine, who was hissing and holding his belly.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, he looked up and nodded slowly.

"Yeah darling, don't worry about me it's just a lil cut," He said, he unbuttoned his shirt, and she looked at the long and deep scar that was running along his belly, it was bleeding, but only a bit.

"When did you get that?" She asked him, he got up and walked into the kitchen, finding the first aid kit and taking out bandaging, she followed him. She was wondering why she hadn't seen it last night, but then she knew she was more focused on other things so she stopped those thoughts and felt her face flush.

"About a month back, little incident, long story, but this happens sometimes so it isn't a big deal darling. Can ya help me with this?" He asked, handing her the bandaging that was half wrapped around him and she nodded, taking it and wrapping it around his wound, she was standing behind him as her arms wrapped around him as she rolled out the bandaging onto his stomach, his arms were held out so she could do it. She had trailed her hands along his chest, which was rather muscular and she could feel how strong he was, Sanguine didn't notice she was doing it and then she finished wrapping it around and helped him pack up the first aid and put it away.

"I don't think we should go looking for Lynx, and hopefully he doesn't find us either, you need to get better before anything happens," Lilith said, making Sanguine lie down on his bed, she took his sunglasses off and placed them on the bedside table, she stared into his eyeless face, those tiny black holes.

"Whatever you say darling, I'll just be lying here while you look after me and maybe read me stories at night before I go to bed like mommy used to do." He grinned, she laughed and lied down next to him and his arm was wrapping around her already as she snuggled up to him.

"I'm not your slave Billy, I'm your girlfriend," She said, a smile grew on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"Ooh, so you're my girlfriend now are you?" He said.

"Well after last night, I'm guessing you'd probably call yourself my boyfriend," She said as he kissed her forehead.

"Wasn't I always your boyfriend?" He asked innocently and she laughed again.

"I love you Billy-Ray," She said, his face softened.

"I love you too darling." He said and he leaned in as her lips met his, he kissed her lovingly and he brushed his thumb against her cheek as her arms went around his neck. She pulled away when she needed breath and he smiled.

"That's enough now, you need rest, so I'm going to watch TV." She said and got off the bed and left him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lilith was sitting down watching TV, she kept looking back to the bed seeing if Sanguine was actually there or if he was really sleeping instead of watching her like a little boy, or a pervert. She laughed at that and switched off the TV. She finally stopped checking up on him because she agreed to herself he was sleeping because for a fact he wasn't even facing her way, he was resting on his side facing the other direction with his cute snore.

She put her arms behind her head so she could relax, as she lay on the couch just daydreaming and thinking. She hadn't killed in a while and the last person was about a month ago when a guy had hit her bum when she was in a bar, she pretended to be interested and led him outside so she could in her way 'punish' him. She laughed to herself, it was rather stupid when she thought about it, but she was in a bad mood that day and she had low tolerance for drunken slobs.

Lilith never really thought about it when she had slept with Sanguine and they were now in a relationship, she didn't think that this would happen, but it seemed obvious that he thought it would when he took her to his own home. But she had never really been in a proper relationship, especially in one like this. She had to be alert right now, making sure Lynx hopefully wouldn't show up when Billy was still wounded, two things she knew well about Lynx, he hated her, and he had very good links so he could be coming here right now. She really hoped that he wouldn't, because right now her main focus was to keep Billy safe, she probably had made his wound worse before when she first met him and they had fought. She felt guilty about it now, but he was strong, she was sure he would get better.

Lilith wasn't too sure either on what was going to happen after, if they killed Lynx, what would she do then? Would she leave and go back to her normal killing sprees? Or was she actually going to make a commitment and stay with Billy-Ray? She knew herself he really did love her, and she in a way loved him too, but would it be enough to make her give up everything she lived for? If she got to stay here and away from any Sanctuary's trying to put her in jail then yes, and then it would mean she'd get to be with Billy all the time, but she just didn't know about the whole settling down and moving in thing.

She liked to travel, she liked to kill, she sort of liked getting the attention from the Sanctuary, but she also liked Billy, and so it was a hard choice. But Billy-Ray was also an assassin, well; hit man deluxe as he said. So he shared her love of bloodshed as much as she did she recalled. So then, maybe it would all work out. She just had to wait and see.

She got up and went into the kitchen, she was a bit hungry, but that was because she had barely eaten anything since she had been taken here. She opened the fridge and there wasn't really anything in there, a few cans of beer, and then there was a box of pizza and she opened it, she groaned, nothing. Did Sanguine ever go out and buy food? Maybe, but she had only looked in the fridge, maybe there was some food in the cupboards, she stepped to her left and reached up to open it, still nothing.

She went to the next one and when she opened it she saw a box of cereal, she smiled and then when she reached for it, she dropped it and it spilled all over the floor and she jumped back, knocking the chair down and falling over it and onto the floor. She cursed loudly, then smacked her hands over her mouth and checked Sanguine, who just grunted and moved slightly, thank god.

She got up and put the chair back upright, and she started to try and clean up the mess, she had knelt down onto the floor to get all the bits from under the table. She realized now Sanguine was a heavy sleeper if he hadn't woken up when she yelled out a swear word.

She heard something behind her and slowly turned her head to see, nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to cleaning up the mess and she heard a footstep, this time she frowned and got up, she turned around, still nothing. "Sanguine…" She said, no reply, she went to look at him but he was just as she left him.

She thought she might have been hearing things when all of a sudden she felt a hand clasp over her mouth and a cold blade against her throat, she didn't dare gulp, she saw who it was when he moved her to the mirror and she narrowed her eyes and saw it was Lynx Harlequin.

"Told ya I'd find you, and instead of killing you both now, I'm going to kidnap you and see how Mr. Sanguine likes it that I've taken his precious little Lilith," Lynx hissed and she tried to burn his hand with a flame, but he didn't seem to be harmed or be hurt by it at all and she stopped when she felt the blade press against her throat and she could barely breathe now, he grinned as he walked her to the door.

"Let's go now, wouldn't want to wake prince charming now." He said and he closed the door behind him, hard.

Billy grunted and he moaned as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, he puts his feet on the floor and yawned, he got his shirt and put it on after having a look at his bandaging, it had a small bit of blood that had seeped through but it seemed fine apart from that and he got up, he turned around and frowned, Lilith wasn't on the sofa.

"Lilith?" He called out, confused after waiting for a reply and not even hearing a single sound. He walked to the bathroom to see that she wasn't there. He went over to the kitchen and she wasn't their either, where had she gone? He looked down to see a box of cereal and its contents spilled all over the floor and he suddenly felt a surge of fear.

He heard his phone start ringing, he walked back to his bed and picked it up on his bedside table and it was a text, he narrowed his eyes when he saw it was from Lynx, but then he started to get worried because he knew what had happened to Lilith so he opened it, it read:

**I have Lilith. Come to my house if you want to see her again.**

Billy shut his phone and gripped it tight in his hand, then screamed in fury and threw it across the room and yelled out, cursing to himself. He put on his shoes and jacket and slipped on his sunglasses and headed towards the door, then he picked up his straight razor and ran a finger down the blunt side of the blade and closed it and put it in his coat and instead of going through the door, he sank into the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been forever, I know. But recently I got a mac and the previous years been dreadful. But hopefully this year will be amazing and I'm planning to complete these stories and focus on other things as well as new stories. Thank you to all the people that have favored this story and reviewed it and HOPEFULLY you'll join me to the end of it after a long wait. I've also gone through and edited my stories, giving them better sentence structure, spelling, and grammar and changed some things but that's only because I realized how bad I was at correcting errors.

Read and review!

* * *

Lilith was shackled to a chair in a large and old-fashioned dining room in Harlequin's larger home. She'd been here for at least an hour and given up on struggling when she realized the shackles that were securely on her wrists and ankles had dampened her powers. She had a rag tied around her mouth as a gag so she couldn't cry for help, which was a dumb thing to do anyway seeing as no one asides from Harlequin was here. Lilith looked around weakly at her surroundings until she heard the echoing footsteps and her head moved in the direction until Lynx himself entered the room, hands behind his backs, grinning widely at her with his bright eyes.

"Lilith," he started as he seated himself at the opposite end of the dining table, making them an exact straight line away from each other. He rested his hands on the table clasped together tightly as his tongue traced his teeth and Lilith started to jerk her arms, the clinking of the metal as the shackles shook with her movements.

"I've been watching you for the past few days or so. Did you know that?" He said, waiting for her to stop and snap her head in his direction, breathing heavily from exhaustion and the anger made her eyes flicker.

"Oh, you didn't? That's not very good is it? I thought you'd be more alert ever since you stole my book or even when the Sanctuary was catching up on you. I must have overestimated you. Shame on me, how could I have been so daft." He mocked as he sat up, then began to casually stroll towards Lilith who glared at him with all the hate she had in her and he stopped when he was out of her reach and knelt down, stroking the side of her face and grinning when she tried moving away from his touch as he leaned in, his mouth at her ear as he lingered there, letting her feel his breath on her neck.

"You're a smart girl, you know that? I shouldn't of hired Mr. Sanguine if I'd have known his weakness to show mercy to pretty little girls like you. That all you had to do was_ seduce_ him into thinking you had feelings for him so he'd let you go and call of the job. And what else did you gain in it Lilith? You got his trust, his loyalty, protection…you even stayed with him longer than you would with any other man you've been with. But they're all dead now, aren't they? Was that your plan, to trick him, _fuck _him, kill him and take his money and go? Or did you have different intentions this time? Tell me, I simply must know." He purred in his sharp and menacing voice. Lilith looked away from him as he reached up to take her gag off and she let out a cough and turned to spit in his face.

"Fuck you!" She hissed and he sighed as he wiped off the saliva with a handkerchief and once he'd put it back into his pocket he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her head back painfully as he stood up and grunted.

"You know what I think about people like you?" He sneered at her as she tried moving to lessen the pain in her scalp as he gripped onto her hair like he was going to rip it out any minute.

"You go about your life without a care in the world, thinking you're unstoppable, unbeatable, that everyone you walk past will never live up to your standards. Well think again, because in fact it is _you_ who cannot live up to others standards. You kill others for the sake of it, the ecstasy it gives you and you thrive on it. You think you're some big shot serial killer because you've gotten the Sanctuary to believe it. But I know who you are. You're just another whore on the street picking fares from people as low as you are." He snarled and threw her head forwards, walking away and out of the room to leave her there as she kept her head down, letting tears stream down her face. Wishing Sanguine was here to come save her.

"And one more thing," Lynx called out as she looked up slowly, he wasn't in sight, but she knew he was around the corner, ridiculing her.

"When Mr. Sanguine comes to your aid, lets see what he thinks about the real you. Not the lying, petty thief you really are." He said and after that was gone, leaving Lilith alone once again.

"This wouldn't have happened if he'd have just killed me…who was I kidding letting my guard down. God I screwed up." Lilith muttered to herself angrily, she kept her voice to a low whisper just in case anyone was listening and she shook her head so her fringe would get out of her face and she saw the tiniest thing flicker past her eye and she froze.

"Huh?" She mumbled as she scanned the floor until she saw what rested on her lap, a hairpin. _Yes!_ She squealed in her mind as she desperately reached for it with her shackled hand and when her fingertips touched it she took it quickly and dipped her head down to hold onto it with her mouth as she opened it up and used her mouth to hold it as she fumbled around for the lock in the shackles around her wrist and winced. Hoping she wouldn't drop her chance of escape.

_Easy…steady does it…FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. NO! I WAS SO FUCKING CLOSE!_ She screeched in her mind as it dropped from her mouth and slipped under the table, far out of her grip and she stamped her feet on the ground in rage and felt hot tears pour down her face, the frustration getting to her and hope evaporating.

She leaned her head against the chair, looking towards the ceiling as her body relaxed and she slumped on the chair, shutting her eyes and letting out a big sigh.

"Oh Billy where are you when I need you?" She moaned as she felt the tears race down her neck and past her clavicle and she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see anything but to only hear the silence that was engulfing her into more sorrow and fear.

She heard footsteps again but kept her eyes closed, giving into defeat and staying in the same position, her fists clenching and tightening, preparing for her end as the footsteps stopped and the only sounds now was the low breathing from the person behind her and her sobbing.

A hand slowly but gently touched her cheeked, the fingers tracing circles on her soft skin, caressing her. She bit her lip, no struggling, just still. He was playing games before he'd finish her off. She felt them brush the hair out of her face and stroke past her ear and she whimpered. That made the hand retract suddenly and she felt uncomfortable, still with her eyes glued shut.

"Open your eyes darling." The person finally said with the southern accent and immediately her eyes shot open to look up at Billy-Ray who instantly grinned at her and all hope poured back into her.

"Sanguine-"

"Shhh." He cut her off as he clamped a hand over her mouth, making sure not to harm her as it carefully cupped over her delicate face, slipping off just as gently.

Sanguine moved his hand down and tapped his finger on the shackle and as she heard the small _click! _The shackle opened and he freed her quickly and once she'd taken them off he grabbed her hips and picked her up and over the chair to hold her in his arms and immediately their lips met and her hands were around his neck_._

They kissed intensely as there hands traced over each other's bodies but Sanguine quickly pulled away, holding her face in his hands and giving her several quick pecks, resting his forehead on hers.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her quietly and she shook her head, her hands against his chest as he continued planting kisses on her face.

"I'm going to get us out of here but first things first, I got myself a score to settle with Lynx." Lilith nodded and he stepped to the side, his hand finding hers and holding on tightly as he looked around before motioning to follow him and stay quiet.

They reached the corner and he dipped his free hand into his pocket, bringing out his straight razor and flicking it open, admiring the glint of the blade for a moment until he decided to keep moving forwards, Lilith not making a single sound but keeping her eye out for anyone around.

They approached a closed door at the end of a hallway and heard sparks; a fireplace. He stopped and pressed his ear against the door, his mouth parting slightly when he picked up someone's voice, someone was humming. He turned to look at Lilith.

"He's in there alright. I'm going to go in but you gotta stay put while I deal with him. If it looks like I'm in trouble, get on out of here." He said and in an instant she disagreed, her head shaking furiously and he cupped her chin in his hand.

"I ain't asking you Lil', I'm telling you to get on out. Least one of us is safe." He said and grabbed his lapels with both hands.

"You really think I stand a chance if something happens to you? No way, I'm staying and I'm going to go in with you." She said and he sighed but didn't argue and looked back to the door.

"Fine. But one more thing." He said and he leaned in, giving her such a long, loving kiss she felt her stomach overflow with butterflies when he pulled away and her kissed her forehead.

"I love you darling." He said and she smiled, her hand holding the side of his face.

"I love you too Billy." She said and with that they sank into the ground and when they surfaced, Lynx Harlequin faced them both with a menacing grin on his face.

"So it begins." He said.


End file.
